A wireless telecommunication network may provide one or more network services to mobile devices (e.g., smartphones, wearable devices, laptop computers, vehicles with telecommunication equipment, etc.). An example of such a service may include a mapping service, which may include providing information about a current location of a mobile device, directions to a destination, and information about a given geographic area. In some scenarios, a mapping service may include indicating points-of-interest (PoIs) that may be of interest to users (e.g., parks, libraries, shopping centers, restaurants, movie theaters, hotels, etc.).